Living a Nightmare
by maureenz33
Summary: Scott and Jean have arrived back from the Shi'ar planet after Jean has been shot by a deadly weaponized virus. Is there a way that she can be saved or will he have to sit by her side and watch her die?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rating: The main reason why this story is rated teen is because it revolves around a characters death, there is no violence, adult themes, or language in it. I just wanted to be on the safe side.

Disclamer: I do not own X-men. I do not make any profit from X-men. If I did well... let's just say Emma would die a slow and painful death.

Author's note: This story is slightly Au. This was originally going to be a character development story for me to go along with another one that I have abandoned, however, I think it works as a stand alone story. As always review. Constructive criticism is welcomed, I'd love to make my work better. Unfortunately, at this point you can't have any input on the story writing process since the story is already finished. The rest of it will be posted in a few days. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Hank slowly opened the infirmary door. "I'm sorry Scott, but there is nothing we can do now but make Jean comfortable. The virus that she was infected with on the Shi'ar planet is deadly, and hundreds, maybe thousands of years ahead of our technology, so it is impossible for us to make an antidote."

It took a moment for this to penetrate Scott's skull and sink in. "H-how much longer does she have?" He said trying to keep his voice steady. It felt like his heart was just ripped out, thrown in a blender, and put back in.

"About 6 hours, maybe 8 hours tops," answered Hank.

Scott walked into the infirmary. Jean looked normal, a little tired, but normal, nonetheless. _How could this be happening, again?_

"Hey, how you doin'?" He asked forcing a smile.

"You can save the act, Scott, Hank's already told me."

"Oh, but you didn't answer my question, are you alright?"

"As well as I could be I guess." She answered not meeting his eyes. "How are Nate and Rachael?"

"They're fine Ororo and Logan are watching them. I could go get them if you want."

"Yeah, ok, thanks," she said, it all kind of came out at once.

Scott hurriedly walked down the hall, not wanting to spend one second more than he had too away from Jean. He was on his way to the living room where Ororo and Rachael were dressing up dolls and Logan, reluctantly, was playing toy soldiers with Nathan.

One group which Nate called 'The bad guys' consisted of most of the brotherhood, several sentinels, several Shi'ar guards (which Scott was happy to report that the soldier named 'Daddy' shot down several minutes into the war), along with Apocalypse and Mr. Sinister.

The other group consisted of 7 people, 'Daddy', 'Mommy', 'Uncle Logan', 'Auntie 'Ro' , 'Uncle Remy', 'Auntie Marie ', and 'Uncle Alex'.

Scott got sidetracked while watch the mini war going on the surface of the coffee table. Logan, who was adding all of the sound effects, made his 'guy' take out Magneto, Mr. Sinister, Gladiator (one of the Shi'ar guards), and 2 sentinels in one blow.

"Yes, very realistic battle sequence Logan, I've must of seen you take out more than one enemy in a single move, thousands of times," commented Cyclops sarcastically walking into the room.

"And how many times have you taken out a sentinel, let alone 5, like 'mini-you' just made you?" Scott was about to answer when he interrupted. "I swear if you and Jean aren't careful we all will have a 'mini-you' running around this institute, which is exactly what this school needs now, a 7 year old barking up orders, and running the place," commented Logan sarcastically.

"Scott what's going on?" asked Ororo doing up the snaps on one of the dolls dresses that she just put on it. Scott beckoned them away from the kids. "Scott…?"

"Last we heard you three were being rushed back here, what happened?" Logan asked.

"We were ambushed by Shi'ar rebels on the way to the treaty signing, and since it was only Jean, Alex and I, and not the full team we couldn't fight back. One of the rebels had a weaponized virus, and shot Jean."

Ororo eyes widened. "Is she alright?" asked Logan. By the look on Scott's face you could tell that she wasn't. "Isn't there an antidote or something that we could get from them or their government?"

"The Rebels ship was blown up by the Imperial Force on the way back to their planet. Hank contacted Lilandra, and she wasn't aware of the threat of the virus to begin with, since to her planet it isn't deadly, and they don't have any idea what the rebels were using so the can't get a hold of it up there, and we can't get any samples or anything from Jean because we don't know what the virus effects, and according to Hank it is undetectable besides the side effects it leaves. It would probably take too long anyway."

"Daddy, when's Mommy coming home?" asked Rachael brushing her dolls hair.

"She's already home, sweetie." Scott answered clearing his throat trying to put on a fake smile.

"So what's going to happen?" asked Ororo. Scott tried to answer her, but couldn't find the words. Logan, who had put together the words 'deadly' and 'no antidote' put his arm around her shoulder.

"Can we go and see her?" asked Rachael.

"In a minute sweetheart," said Scott, who had been whispering, raising his voice.

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Ororo.

"I'm taking the kids down to the infirmary now, rather than later. Do you mind watching them afterwards?"

"Yeah, of course. It's the least we can do."

"Come on Rach, Nathan you can finish the war with Uncle Logan latter."

"But the X-men are winning. Uncle Alex was about to wipe out half of the brotherhood," complained Nate.

"I'm sure Logan will make them 'cease fire' until we get back."

"I don't think they'll listen to Uncle Logan."

"I'll make them listen kiddo," Logan told him.

With that, Nathan stopped his war, and Rachael's beauty pageant went to a commercial break.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, the last chapter should be up later tonight or sometime tomorrow.

Disclaimer: I still don't own X-men (Unfortunately)

Enjoy!!

** Chapter 2**

"Where are we going, Daddy?" asked Rachael. "This isn't the way to your room."

"We're going to the infirmary." Scott tried to keep his voice calm and steady, but at this point it felt as if he were fighting an uphill battle.

"Why?"

"Yeah, Dad, did something happen on the mission?" asked Nate.

"Mommy got sick on the mission that's all" answered Scott, who didn't feel like telling them that their mother was going to die in a few short hours.

"Is she going to get better?" asked Rachael looking up at him.

"I hope so," he said so that they could barely hear.

Just then they arrived at the infirmary. "You didn't tell them-" Jean whispered.

"No," he interrupted her.

"Dad made me stop the war," said Nathan exasperatedly.

"He did, did he?" said Jean chuckling "Who was winning?"

"You guys of course." Nathan paused. "Uncle Alex and Daddy were about to finish off Magneto's army, and Uncle Logan had just finished off Apocalypse."

"Who told you about Magneto and Apocalypse?" inquired Jean who was afraid they'd give her children nightmares.

"Uncle Logan," Nate answered quickly, afraid he was in trouble.

"I'll have to thank him for that," she said sarcastically. "Who else did Logan tell you about?"

"Uncle Logan," Nate corrected her. "Told me about Mr. Sinister, Gladiator, the Sentinels, and some wacky bird type thing-"

"The Phoenix?" She asked, praying that she was wrong.

"Yeah that's it. He wouldn't say anything about it though after I asked him."

"And he told you **all **about these people?" asked Jean.

"No I over heard him and Auntie 'Ro mentioning them the other day. So I guessed they were bad guys, so I just named the other army them."

"Ok," she said breathing a sigh of relief. "Rachael, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Jean asked noticing that her other child was glued to the wall and hanging on to Scott's arm for dear life.

"Daddy said you were sick," Rachael said. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Uh…"Jean glanced at Scott. "Yeah, I'm feeling better than I was before," Jean answered. It wasn't a lie, because the bullet that contained the virus had just been taken out.

"Then why can't you go back to our room like you and Daddy usually do after a mission?" asked Rachael. Jean and Scott have been making it a tradition to hang out with the kids around town or around the mansion after long missions, since they have had to take over the Professor's duties along with their own.

"Well…"

Nathan sensing that his mother didn't want to answer the question interrupted. "Rachael why don't we go ask Auntie 'Ro if she can help us make some chicken soup for Mommy."

Rachael thought for a moment. "Mommy do you want some chicken noodle soup?"

"I'd love some."

Scott took both children out into the hall. They soon met up with Rogue and Gambit who more than happy to take them to Ororo and help with the cooking.

Scott walked back to the infirmary. Jean was holding her head. "You alright?"

She looked up at him. "They're kids, Scott, Rachael should be entering kindergarten next month and Nate should be playing baseball or soccer, or something, not plotting wars against who knows. We keep them locked up here."

"Then we'll send them to school, it's not that big of a problem, only Nate's powers have manifested so far, and he knows how to control it, and Rachael knows what to do if it happens to her. Getting them in shouldn't be a problem, the President of The Board of Education was good friends with the Professor, and it's not like they're behind the other kids, if anything the are ahead of their age groups."

"That's not what I meant. They aren't normal, we aren't normal," she said slightly raising her voice.

"I really can't fix that, Hun."

"I'm not asking you too. I'm just saying that they deserve better than this. Losing a parent at the age of 5 and 7… sorry," she added remember that Scott had lost his mother and believed to have lost his father and brother at the age of 8.

"They haven't lost you yet."

" For how much longer? What 5 hours is it now?" She again looked up at him. "Don't deny this happening, Scott."

Jean had died twice now, and both times he refused to believe that this was happening, looking on the bright side of things, looking for some glimmering speck of hope even though there usually was none. He didn't know why, but he wasn't doing that this time, probably because in the back of his mind he knew that she isn't going to be coming back this time. Her powers weren't out of whack, and she obviously wasn't being possessed by the Phoenix. She isn't going to be coming back.

"I'm not," he said so softly that she could barely hear him.

"How are we suppose to tell them?" Jean asked.

"Later, I'll do it, you need to get some rest."

Jean awoke a couple hours later to see Scott watch over her. "Have you been here the whole time?" She asked sleepily.

"Yeah." He said kind of embarrassed. "I wanted to stay until you woke up, I have to put the kids to bed. I'll be right back, Logan and 'Ro are here if you need anything." He kissed her on her forehead. "Stay here."

"Where would I be going? The ice cream parlor down the street?" she asked

"You know what I mean."

"Chocolate or Vanilla?" She shouted out the door laughing.

"Vanilla," He shouted back smiling to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still own nothing Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

A/N Thank you everyone that has read this so far. Here is the conclusion of my story. I hope you enjoy it. Please review!

Chapter 3

Scott decided to tuck Rachael in first. "Did Mommy try my chicken soup?"

"Yep," he lied. The truth was they both completely forgot about it.

"Did she like it?" Rachael asked

"She loved it." Rachael smiled. "Just like she loves you." Scott's voice was shaking, but she didn't seem to notice. Rachael placed her head against her soft pillow and with in a matter of seconds she was off in dreamland. "Sweet dreams."

Scott walked next door to Nate's room. He was already in bed, but he was wide-awake. "What's going on?" Nate asked.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Rachael might be dumb enough-"

"Your sister isn't dumb." Scott interrupted.

"Sorry, She might be 'young' enough to not notice that something is wrong, but I'm not. What happened?" Nate said with authoritative voice that could rival Scott's.

"Your mother got sick on the mission today."

"When is she going to get better?" Nate asked.

He looked at his son. "S-she not going to get better, Nathan."

Scott could see tears welling up in his son's eyes. "Thank you for being honest," Nate said wiping his face. Scott wasn't so sure that he should have told Nathan.

_Scott!!_ He heard Jean painfully scream.

"I have to go, will you-" Scott said getting up.

"I know how to fall asleep, Dad."

Scott ran to the infirmary. He saw Ororo outside. "Is she alright?" he asked her.

"For now, her condition worsened rapidly after you left. Hank it upping her morphine at the moment, and Logan's in there with her now." Scott walked towards the door. "She said something about staying here until you got back." For the second time that day he was at a loss for words.

When he walked in the room Logan quickly got up and it looked like he was wiping his face and grunted something about 'allergies'. "You better now?" He asked sitting on the side of her bed.

"Sorry about that," Jean said sounding out of breath. Scott could see Logan and Ororo leaving to go up stairs through the windows.

"As long as you feel better now, that's all that matters."

"I love you, Scott," Jean said curling her body as best she could around his.

"I love you too, Jean." He lifting his feet onto her bed and putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Tell me about that place you said we going to take me and the kids for Christmas?" She asked placing her head on his shoulder.

"Anchorage?" She nodded. "That's where my Grandparents live. They still haven't met Nate and Rachael yet, I thought it would be nice to go see them for Christmas. It looks like a winter wonderland up there. Icicles on every rooftop, snow men in just about every yard. I remember last time I went, which had to be over fifteen years ago, this one guy he made a whole entire family of snow men and woman, the grandparents, the cousins, everyone." He chuckled. "That sounds nice doesn't it Jean?" he asked coming out of his reverie state.

"Jean?" He tapped her shoulder. "Jean?" He said a little louder. He shook her arm "Jean?!" He shook her again. "Jean you have got to wake up." The lump in his throat got bigger. "Jean you've gotta wake up." He said voice shaking. "Jean please wake up." He said wiping the tears off of his face. "Jean please…"

Upstairs Rachael woke with a start. She quickly ran down stairs. Nathan also woke up and headed her off just before she got to the infirmary. "Where are you going?" Nate asked his younger sister.

"I heard someone scream, I want to make sure Mommy is all right," she said looking worried.

"She's fine." Nathan said quickly.

"How do you know?"

" I just talked to her, you probably had a bad dream," he lied.

"Ok," Rachael said turning for upstairs.

Nathan quickly looked in the crack of the infirmary door and saw something he would not soon forget, Scott sobbing, cradling his mother's lifeless body in his arms. Nathan quietly closed the door and turned for upstairs. At least he saved Rachael from knowing this, even if it was only for one night, it was one night that she would have that he would never get back.

The End

* * *

A/N Unfortunately I have never been to Anchorage, I'm sorry if my portrayal of it is completely inaccurate. Thanks again for reading.


End file.
